1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and an image processing program, and, for example, is appropriate to be applied to cases of forming a comic from moving images or playing back moving images based on a comic using a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, as a device for changing the reproduction form of moving images, for example, a device is proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-319077) which displays a bar for changing a reproduction speed on a screen and changes the reproduction speed of the moving images due to a user operating the bar.